yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number
| japanese = Ｎｏ. | furigana = ナンバーズ | romaji = Nanbāzu | japanese translated = Numbers | english = Numbers | portuguese = | german = }} The Numbers Monsters are a series of special Exceed Monsters whose names begin with . According to the story of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, there are ninety-nine of them, but so far, only five of them are known. Story When Astral first appears to Yuma Tsukumo in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it is revealed that he is trying to retrieve his lost memories, which have transformed into the ninety-nine "Numbers Cards". When they are Summoned, their respective numbers are printed on their users. They have been shown to be very dangerous, as their users are easily possessed by their power (with the exception of Yuma). It is said that these Numbers monsters cannot be killed with cards in this world. However, when two or more Numbers confront themselves in a Duel they'll fight each other to consume one another. When a Numbers is defeated in a Duel by Yuma, Yuma obtains it, and its power is absorbed into Astral. It is for this reason that Astral teams up with Yuma. Kaito Tenjo claims that the Numbers will destroy the world and wishes to destroy them. Abilities In the anime, Numbers have a few "special" abilities that are unique. Numbers can only be destroyed by another Numbers. The Numbers amplify the darkness and desires of humans, whether these cause good or destruction. Also, when Summoned, Numbers have a special form that they first appear as, then they transform into their artwork. When a Numbers is defeated, they are absorbed into Astral, and can be used by any duelist whom Astral is currently with to battle another Numbers. Each Numbers contains a piece of Astral's memory, which he recovers each time he absorbs one. Members Each Numbers monster has its respective number showing on a part of its body. Trivia * If all monsters in this archetype are shown during Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, then this archetype will be the largest archetype in the entire game, even topping such large archetypes such as "Blackwings", "The Six Samurai", and "Elemental Heroes". * In the anime and manga, Numbers cannot be destroyed by battle except by other Numbers, a trait they do not have in the actual game. * In the anime they have special signs on them which nobody except Astral can read. * In anime, when these monsters are Exceed Summoned, they have initial forms that they later transform into the appearance shown in their respective card artworks. * They appear to have a common summon chant : "The (amount of exceed material monsters being used) will open the overlay network! Exceed Summon! (Exceed monster's name)! * When the Numbers monster is summoned, the number of the card appears on the controller's corresponding body part. As with "No. 17 Revise Dragon's" number appearing on Shark's hand, and "No. 34 Electronic Computer-Beast Tera Byte's" number appearing Professor Ukyo's neck. * Astral deck number References Category:Archetypes